Why do I want to?
by kyouyalover101
Summary: This is if Tamaki and Kyouya were in america since they were born and Kyouya was goth and Tamaki was a prep. Has the song Marcilene sang in one of the episodes.


_**A/N: I was forced to watch Adventure Time again today. =_='' Don't get me wrong, It's starting to grow on me, but I'm still not used to shows being like that unless you're talking about Beavis and Butthead or Family Guy or American dad... ect. But anywho... It was the episode where Fin, Jake, Marceline, and Princess B. ran after this weird dude that was stealing stuff... Where they had to sing from their hearts for the door to open. But, yah. Marceline's song on that episode is one of my favorites. So I made this out of whim... enjoy. (P.S. Let's imagine Kyouya and Tamaki went to America... where people like Tamaki are the preps and people like Kyouya are the outcasts. But they end up friends just like the real episode.)**_

_**Why do I want to...?**_

_Okay, tell me something. How does someone like ME end up 'friends' with this... this... MORON! _I was staring at the blond guy in front of me who was reminiscing about some football scores. I couldn't put my finger on it though, but something about him got me to stick around him.

"Are you listening to me, Kyouya?!" Tamaki huffed, crossing his arms.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"You ALWAYS think!" Tamaki laughed, pushing me playfully, "Live a little."

"Does going to underground metal places and pranks on old men considered living on your part?"

"NO!" Tamaki sighed, making me glare at the teen. He act like such a kid sometimes, "I was thinking about PARTIES! With BEER and CHICKS!"

I shook my head, _Chicks... is that all he thinks about._, "I'll stick to my normal weekend routine."

"Oh no you don't! How about a karaoke contest at my house, then?"

"No." I stated abruptly.

"PLEASE~!" Tamaki whined. I covered my ears.

"FINE! GODDAMNIT!" I looked around at the passerby's at the park we were in. He griped my wrist and pulled me to his car, which he drove me to my fate at his house.

_**~~~~Line break& normal POV~~~~~~~**_

"Come ON!" Tamaki giggled, pulling the raven-haired teen in his parking lot-sized room. Kyouya sighed and sat down on the blonde's bed.

"Let's make our own song!" Tamaki squealed, loving the fact of it all, "You first!"

"Okay. Give me that guitar, please." Kyouya was handed the guitar that he favored the most. He started strumming and singing about death and killing.

"Stop! Don't talk about that! That's rude!" Tamaki huffed.

"Oh, I thought we can make our OWN song." Kyouya growled, getting in the idiot's face.

"Anything but DEATH! What is with you and it? Did you sell your soul to the devil or something? Hanging out with you is hard when all you talk about is DEATH!" Tamaki hissed back.

"You know what? FINE! I'll sing you a song." Kyouya sat back down with the guitar and started the song that he never knew would change his life with Tamaki.

"I'm sorry I don't treat you like a god, Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect like all your little subjects do.

I'm sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you're always around me? I must be such an inconvenience to you.

Well, I'm just your problem.

I'm just your problem.

Like I'm not even a person, and not.

I'M JUST YOUR PROBLEM!

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do.

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.

I'm sorry I'm just on your heal list.

But I shouldn't be the one to make-up with you.

So, why do I want to...

WHY DO I WANT TO...

Love... you..."

Kyouya said that last part without knowing, and once he realized what he said, it was too late. Tamaki listened and heard every word and was shocked when he heard that last part. It was silent for a minute, Tamaki's mouth was catching flies while Kyouya's hand was over his own mouth and his eyes was almost to the brink of crying. He never even realized he had feelings for the blond. And now he was going to be rejected without him even thinking about it himself. Kyouya stood up sharply.

"I-I gotta go." Kyouya stuttered, beginning to run out before Tamaki blocked his path.

"No you don't!" Tamaki choked out, "Is what you said... true?"

Kyouya blushed, "I'm sorry, I was in the heat of the moment. If you don't feel the same way then it's okay." Kyouya tried easing his way past the moron, not wanting to hear the four heart-breaking words he never wanted to hear. (which is: I don't love you) But instead Tamaki screamed no again and hugged the raven's waist, which startled him. He never got huffed like this before and at first he was afraid he was going to be picked up and thrown. But instead, he received a hand petting his back. He gave in and wrapped his own arms around the teen. Was he confessing his own feelings for the Goth? They backed up to the bed and laid down, still hugging.

"I love you too, Kyouya. GOD, I thought I was going to have to hold that in for the rest of my life!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"But what about the 'chicks'"

"I-I only said that so I wouldn't scare you off..."

Kyouya chuckled, he should've known because he DID mention them alot.

"Should we... um... you know... kiss?" Tamaki asked, looking up at the teen.

"It would clarify greatly, okay."

"I don't know what 'clarify' means but I take that as a 'yes'!" Tamaki giggled as he leaned up in front of Kyouya's lips as he slowly put the on the others. They both fit like a matching piece of a puzzle. It was like sparks flying for them both. Kyouya licked his tongue against the blonde's lips. The warm and wet muscle asking hungrily for entrance. Tamaki yelped at the surprising warmth he received on his lips and opened up. Kyouya started prodding at the roof, which earned him a giggly prep. Then he rubbed against the teeth, practically counting them as his tongue glided over them. Tamaki's tongue wanted to fight after prodding his own attackers mouth. So both of their tongues wrapped around each other and did a wrestling tournament.

Because of the need for air, the two separated, with a nice, hot saliva trail from the couples' mouths. In the battle they seem to have changed positions. Tamaki was straddling the raven and the guy was holding the Aries' hips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kyouya smirked. The blond nodded and they fell into the tentacles of love.


End file.
